


Should we be together?

by Quirky_me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_me/pseuds/Quirky_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jules wakes up in the hospital she suffers from amnesia. She lost two years of her life. When she slowly builds up her life again her encounters with the band One Direction make her feel like she is missing something.. Or someone? </p>
<p>Why is everyone so determined that she doesn't think about the past? And why in the hell is someone stalking her and tell her to look at the past..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should we be together?

I woke up to a white ceiling, very different than my own at home. I felt something on my leg holding me down and my head was hurting due to the bright light besides that I was feeling drowsy. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital bed. I saw nurses walking past my room. There were some people outside my room but I couldn’t hear what they were discussing. They fell silent and saw my mom walk into the room. ‘Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?’. I looked at her and there was something wrong, ‘Mom not to be rude but you look a bit older than normal’. She started laughing, ‘well, I think I’m entitled to after I hear that my only daughter was in an accident and was in a coma for two weeks’. I grimaced at that. ‘Do you know what happened honey?’, my mom asked me. ‘No I don’t, I can’t even remember if I went to the office or not? Oh my god, Mom, have you heard from Kim if we got the account?’. I looked up frantically to my mum who was looking at me with a confused look on her face. ‘Jules, could you tell me what day it is?’. I had to think for a minute, ‘well if you tell me that I have been in a coma for two weeks it has to be the 22nd of September, which means I still have to call Mike to ask if he arranged everything for dads 50th birthday’. I hear my mom take a deep breath and looks at me with a pained and sad expression. ‘Honey, I have to talk to the doctor real quick’.

I saw her walk away quickly, this gave me time to look at myself and exam me. My right leg was in a cast, I had some bandages on my right arm and when I tried to sit up I felt a sore pain in my lower body. I lifted my shirt and saw a lot of dark bruises. I was still examining them when two people ran in my room and slammed the door behind them. ‘Wow, that was close, you do have some leprechaun luck in ya’, one said a bit out of breath. The blonde one chuckles and turns around and freezes. The other guy turns around as well and his smile falters a little bit but it returns when he sees me with my shirt held up. ‘Well, don’t think Haz likes it when you're showing off your body to us J’. The blonde one chuckles again and slides up on my bed, the other one went to the chair beside me. ‘So tell me J, how are you doing?’. I looked at the boy next to me and then to the one at the end of my bed. ‘Sorry but I need to get my head checked again, because there is no way that two members of One Direction know who I am, well at least not yet, I don’t even know if we got the account yet. That reminds me I have to ask my mom to get my phone and my tablet, I need to check my mail, Kim must be going insane at work plus I know for sure that there is still much to do for dads party, I need to check my dress for the party, pick up my dry cleaning and oh right drinks next Friday night for Alex’ engagement’, I rambled on but stopped when I heard someone laughing loudly. The guy at the end of my bed, Niall, was laughing so hard he was spread over my left leg Louis chuckled besid me, ‘now I understand what Haz means when you get lost in your busy mind, I don’t even remember _one thing_ that I have to do, let alone _all that!_  I didn’t really know what to say so I just waited for either one of them to speak.

‘Lou we better tell Haz about....’, Niall was cut off by my mom, ‘Jules darling who are your friends? Best to tell them to leave the doctor wants to speak to you’. Louis looked at me ‘well yes sorry miss for the intrusion, don’t know what came into us, we walked in the wrong room won’t happen again, bye’!' and with that he pulled Niall out of my room. My mom came closer and I saw she was nervous but she kept quiet. I heard some yelling at the hallway and I heard small bits of it when the door opened and what it looked like my doctor came in. ‘Shit Niall, we’re so dead.. I totally forgot she can’t know…’, the rest was lost when the door was closed. ‘So Miss Jules I came to check on you and answer questions if you have any. Next thirty minutes everything about my accident and injuries was explained and let me tell you, that was intense, but that wasn’t what shocked me in the end. After the doctor asked me some questions about the date, my age etc. he gave me the biggest shock of all ‘I am very sorry to tell you this Ms. Jules, but it looks like that you suffer from memory loss due to the accident, it seems you lost the last two years of your life’.


End file.
